


A Collection of Short Loki x Reader Oneshots

by Evaldrynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: I wrote these for practicing shorter fics/stories! Originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 237 words  
> Tags: fluff, love

Light poured in through the floor-to-ceiling window, illuminating her in a watery glow which, in combination with the misty moors outside, gave her something ethereal. The way one hand held the white curtains aside, her pose relaxed and her gaze distant… It was a dream-like vision, a scene no artist could fully capture no matter their skill.  
Oh, how he loved seeing it.  
Without a sound he moved towards her, footfalls light on the dark-wooden floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist; smirking at how his sudden appearance had startled her a little.  
“Good morning, my Love.”  
She melted into his touch, her own loving smile audible beneath her words.  
“Good morning, my Loki.”  
He buried his face into her neck and worshipped her skin with kisses. Sometimes he still feared it was nothing more than an illusion, that she would fade when he let his mind drift too far.  
He held her close, breathed in her scent; fingers of one hand splayed out on her stomach and the other on her hip as if to touch as much of her as possible. He loved the feeling of her nightgown beneath his fingertips, loved the warmth she radiated with body and soul alike. He loved the way she lay a hand over his, the way she sighed softly in content.  
He loved her and everything that she was. 

She was his,  
and he was hers.


	2. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 900  
> Tags: fluff, love

“You called for me?”

Loki looked at you with curiosity, no venom lacing his words. It had taken him a while to warm up to you but in the end all passive hostility had faded and had made way for a gentlemanly kindness. It still baffled his brother sometimes. But, however lovely that development was, it was also part of the reason why your response was going to be so hard to get out of your lungs, why you couldn’t just spit out the words like they disgusted you – because the opposite was true. They made you anxious, yes, and you feared for his reaction, but… the fact that he had come so quickly gave you hope.   
Still, the words had gotten stuck and it was getting harder to breathe; your heart beating out of control. Loki noticed your nervous state and frowned in worry. 

“Is everything all right? Shall I bring you to the healers-“ 

“No! No, I’m fine, I’m fine; just… give me a second.” 

You hated that you had clammed up like this. You had been gathering courage all day, all _week_ , had been going over the words over and over again inside your mind as if they were lines to a play or poem, and still you stood frozen; staring into his beautiful eyes as if they would return your strength to you. And perhaps under normal circumstances they might have.   
He didn’t avert his gaze – he simply studied you, concern still dominating his expression, and you could feel that he was trying to find new words as well. You needed to be quicker, needed to find your resolve and fast, because he was parting his lips and preparing to speak and you needed to say it now- 

“I love you!”

Both of you froze.   
His lips were still parted, his words forgotten, and your own eyes were just as wide as his. Oh no, no no this wasn’t how you had wanted it to go, wasn’t how you had practiced it in front of the mirror! Your fight or flight response flared up and since even your subconscious knew that punching him would be ridiculous you set a step back instead, muscles tensing to get you ready to run-  
But he caught your wrist before you could.  
His crystalline eyes searched yours, his slender fingers careful not to hurt you. 

“You’re not… you’re not lying.” 

Though it was said as an observation, a factual statement, there was still uncertainty hidden beneath every vowel. As if the evidence was there for his eyes to see but his mind could not come to comprehend it fully. 

“I’m not,” you whispered back.

Another moment in which he merely stared at you, the silence so deafening it felt like the entire palace would be able to hear the racing of your heart. Was this it? Had you just ruined your friendship? You had told yourself it had been worth the risk, but in hindsight you disagreed: you would rather hide your feelings than lose him completely. And now it was too late. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have…” 

You didn’t finish your sentence as your nose began to tingle and a lump began to form in your throat. Gods, you were a fool for even thinking this could have been anything close to easy. Such an idiot for even hoping for the feeling to be mutual, for even thinking you’d had a chance.   
You averted your gaze to the side, to try and keep the tears from falling, and tried to tug your wrist free; yet he didn’t let go. Instead he pulled you closer, closer, until he could lay his free hand on the small of your back; releasing your wrist only so he could gingerly lift your chin and force you to look up at him again.   
You couldn’t think. You couldn’t speak. The butterflies inside your belly threatened to tear you apart and your heart felt like it was going to implode when he leaned in just a little, still scanning your eyes as if to ask for permission, leaning in closer yet-   
His lips brushed over yours oh so lightly, so hesitantly. 

It was not enough. 

Your hands found his leather-clad chest and slid up to his shoulders, holding on as you moved onto your toes and pressed your lips against his a little more firmly; all caution out of the window and all negativity washed away by the sweetness of his taste. His arms wrapped further around you and pulled you against him as he answered with increasing desperation. Oh how his touch set your skin on fire in the most delightful ways, the way his mouth began to move over yours with such hunger that it left your breathless and weak; your body held up only by his tight embrace.   
He kissed you deeply until the two of you ran out of breath to share.   
Once your lips parted from his he rested his forehead to yours, noses pressed lovingly together; and slowly, as his eyes opened and met yours again, you began to realise what had just happened. 

“You kissed me.” 

A silly statement, at which Loki breathed out a laugh. 

“I’d say we were both active participants; but yes, I did.” And as if to solidify that statement he stole another lingering kiss through his smile.

“I love you too.”


	3. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 859  
> Tags: Angst, Infinity War

“How much time do we have left?” She didn’t cease her actions and doused another arrow tip into the meticulously crafted venom, her magic working it deep into the dwarven steel. 

“Less than an hour, if my calculations are correct,” Loki responded without missing a beat. 

The two of them worked together like clockwork, moving around without obstructing each other and taking over tasks without needing as much as a verbal cue, and it was exhilarating. It was like they were one and the same, their minds so alike they could have conversations without finishing a single sentence.  
She was his only true friend; his only true equal.  
And so she knew about his Frost Giant heritage, of course – it was hard to hide after all, with his eyes turning red and hands turning blue whenever he concentrated too deeply – and she had accepted him for who he was all the same; hadn’t even screamed or cursed when he had revealed his true form to her. She had simply smiled, and had told him that she would stand by his side no matter his race or title.  
He still hadn’t admitted to himself how that had made his very soul glow inside his chest.  
Even now, when he caught himself stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye, he told himself he was merely glad that she had accepted him so fully and that she seemed so at ease around him - and every time his heart missed a beat as her fingers brushed over his when she handed him something he wrote it off as him being unused to physical contact.  
They had been working for 25 hours without rest now – ever since he had fooled Thanos into thinking the Titan had killed him – and though it was doable with their magic, it certainly was beginning to take its toll on them. When he glanced at her again he saw how her hair was a mess, slight bags beneath her eyes, and where she had moved so fluently, swiftly, and elegantly before he could now see the weariness beginning to slow her down. But the most important part was still to come:

They needed to kill Thanos. 

He finished his work on his last dagger and quickly shoved it back into its scabbard before fastening it to his belt, then moved over to her and helped her with finishing off the last couple of arrows. The only thing that was buying them time were the Avengers right now, and he could only hope he hadn’t overestimated them. 

“We need to go.” He offered her his hand, and she nodded in response and slung her bow over her shoulder before taking it.

Yet for a moment he forgot to teleport.  
He simply stood there, holding her hand with his thumb brushing absently over the back of it, and he stared into her eyes; knowing that the fate of the universe, the fate of their survival, depended on their success. Failing was not an option.  
She softly whispered his name and gave his fingers the gentlest of squeezes. “We don’t have time.”  
And he knew she was right, even though he wished she wasn’t. So he swallowed hard and pushed back every emotion that wasn’t of any use to him and prepared to teleport them using one of the paths the space stone had left in its wake - the most recent path; the one Thanos had made. 

But then her grip faltered. 

“A-ah, I-”  
Her hand moved to her chest and her expression was strained, her legs giving way beneath her – but he managed to catch her before she could sink to the ground. 

“W-what’s wrong? Talk to me, please-“

He kept her to his chest with panic surging through him and she held onto his tunic but there was no strength in it; and then slowly, yet far too swiftly, 

she began to disintegrate in his arms. 

“L-Loki, what is happening?” 

There was so much confusion in her voice, so much fear in her eyes, and his heart stopped as her existence faded-

and with a last breath she was gone. 

 

Arms in the air as if he was still holding her he stared, wide-eyed, into the emptiness where she had been only seconds ago; nothing left but dust coating the fabric of his shirt.  
The shock was too deep to feel anything yet.  
But oh, when his ability to feel returned he almost wished it hadn’t, because his vision began to blur and his legs gave out and he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face and he was lost, he was so incredibly lost and he didn’t know what to do; so he let the tears fall as he sat there covered in dust. In ash. In the remnants of what she had one been.  
He hunched over and gagged but nothing came and the bitter taste of bile lingered in the back of his throat, his hands trembling as he stared at them. 

His only friend, _dead_ ; and he hadn’t been able to save her. 

They had been too late.


	4. Hopes and Dreams of a Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 1052  
> Tags: pregnancy reveal, fluff, love

Five years. Five years since you married the love of your life, the man that made you believe in Soulmates. Loki meant everything to you.  
Which was why you were so, so incredibly anxious to tell him the news.   
Your contraceptive potions must have failed, or perhaps you had forgotten to take it a couple of times, because you had missed a cycle – and when the morning nausea had continued beyond what you had thought to be a simple virus the realisation had soon dawned on you. The healers had only confirmed your suspicions: 

you were pregnant. 

There weren’t many children in the palace and so you hadn’t seen Loki interact with them much. What if he disliked children? You had never really talked about it either, had never really brought up the topic as you had been happy enough just living your life with him so far. Yes, you had thought about having children a couple of times – your friends had brought up the topic often enough – and the thought of Loki with a newborn in his arms made your heart swell; but it had always felt like a distant wish. And now… Now it was suddenly becoming reality very quickly. What if he didn’t want children of his own? Or what if he was not ready for it yet? Were _you_ even ready? You needed to stop thinking, stop worrying. There was always a way out, especially with magic; though the thought made your nausea act up again. 

You gently rolled over in your lovers arms, his peaceful face a sign he was still deeply asleep. The nightmares had slowly faded during the first few months the two of you had shared a bed and he slept better because of it. Where first he had been easy to rouse, awaking at the slightest movement or shooting up in bed wide-eyed and sweating, he was now hard to retrieve from his dreams. In this case it was an advantage.   
Slipping out of bed you soundlessly made your way to the wardrobe, putting on an easy dress and some comfortable slippers before heading down to the kitchens. The plan you had would either succeed or fail miserably, with little room for anything between those extremes, but you were confident you could make something of it at least. Whether it would make Loki happy, however, was a whole other question. 

The maids and servants welcomed you with kind smiles despite the early hour, and once you told them about the heart-shaped cake you had in mind they were sweet enough to help you out. Loki would probably wake in two to three hours, which gave you more than enough time, and when the batter was done and baking you began with preparing some of the decorations: little roses of marchpane, the petals painted a pinkish red.   
In the end, it didn’t look half bad! After adding the roses and painting the leaves, twigs, and letters, the cake was ready to be brought back up to your chambers.   
So that’s what you did.   
Heart pounding in your chest you carried it through the hallways, terrified you were going to drop it, but in the end you reached your destination safely and made your way back into the bedroom; setting the plate down in the middle and grabbing your other gift before crawling onto the bed.   
Perhaps it was the smell of freshly baked cake that awoke your lover, or maybe it was the soft whisper of his name, but his eyes fluttered open and met yours; accompanied by a lazy smile. 

“Good morning, Love,” he muttered with his voice still a little husky, before his eyes fell on the cake and he moved to sit up against the headboard so he could inspect it from a better perspective. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He eyed the heart-shaped creation, a finger brushing over one of the roses, and he read the painted word out loud: “Congratulations…” His smile stood amused as his eyes met yours again. “You are aware that it’s not my birthday?” 

“I’m aware,” you answered with a slightly nervous smile, and held out the small box to him – and even though you tried with all your might you weren’t able to keep your hand from shaking a little. 

He carefully set the cake on his nightstand and took the present without a word; then gently tugged on the green ribbon, unwrapped the fabric, and opened the box; taking out two tiny boots of soft leather, the insides lined with wool.   
His eyes grew wide and found yours again. 

“This- my love, are you…?” 

You nodded, your voice barely above a whisper. “I’m pregnant.”

For a second that seemed to last an eternity you felt your heart race and panic quickly crept up on you, your nose beginning to tingle as you feared the worst – but then a smile appeared on Loki’s face and it grew so wide, so incredibly wide, that it all your anxiety began to fade away. He pushed himself closer to you and with one hand cupping your cheek he kissed you so sweetly your tears fell anyway, your soul glowing as he pulled you into an embrace and turned the kiss more passionate, more emotional; his own tears joining yours on your locked lips. He let out a soft, watery laugh, and kissed you again and again and again as he pulled you impossibly closer. 

“I-I never dared to hope…” He didn’t finish his sentence and rested his forehead to yours instead. He was shaking a little, too. “Our own little family.” 

A sob shook your shoulders but you were crying tears of relief, tears of happiness and deepest love; your smile so wide your cheeks were already beginning to hurt. “I w-was so worried you weren’t g-going to be happy-“ 

“Of course I’m happy, of course I am-” Another salty kiss. “I am the happiest man alive.”

He pulled you against his chest and tucked your head under his chin, eyes closed and lips pressed to your crown as he shakily inhaled your scent, and you buried your stained face into his bare chest in turn. Oh, how much you loved him. 

This life with him was all could have ever wished for and more.


	5. That Look In Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 776  
> Tags: Modern AU, Human!Loki, Loki needs love TM, subway

It seemed as if the Fates weren’t happy with him - or perhaps it was Karma getting him back for something he had said or done? Well, whatever higher power was in control, he was convinced he hadn’t deserved it. And now with his car broken down and towed, the only way to get home was by a means he despised: public transport. Spaces that were far too small crowded with far too many people that had questionable personal hygiene regimes weren’t exactly a favourite of him. At least work was done and a weekend of quiet isolation was waiting for him once he got home; no deadlines or issues or anything else he needed to worry about as long as Thor didn’t stop by to pay him an unannounced visit – and though he wouldn’t be surprised to see the golden-haired fool knock on his door he could always ignore him and act like he wasn’t home. It had worked the last five times after all. 

He lay his card on the scanner and moved through the gates that led to the subway, then swiftly made his way to the right platform to catch his metro. The sooner he was home the better. Luckily it was late, most people had already gone home, and so when his ride arrived there was barely anyone else. In fact, almost the entire section he had entered was empty, save for a teenager with music blasting from his earbuds and a woman engrossed in her book. The latter sat right across from him.   
The was something about her that made him study her closer. There were slight bags beneath her eyes, her hairdo not fully in place anymore, and her posture was a little sagged with exhaustion – yet despite it all there was a kind of beauty to her that words could not describe.  
He only realised he had been staring when a light blush appeared on her cheeks and her eyes met his from over the edge of her book, his heart stumbling at getting caught; so he softly cleared his throat and averted his eyes. How rude of him, to ogle a stranger on public transport. He hoped she didn’t think badly of him. But after a few minutes he felt like he was the one being observed this time, and when he hesitantly looked back at her he saw her studying him – until she met his gaze and jumped a little, her own blush deepening now that she was the one getting caught.   
He pressed his lips together to try and keep his amused smile from growing. It made her smile in return.   
And then there was that look in her eyes, that spark of interest, of warmth, that made him keep his gaze locked with hers this time. He had never thought someone could make his heart flutter at merely looking at him and yet here he was; utterly enthralled by a stranger on the subway. Should he ask her name? Should he start up a conversation about the book she was reading? Tell her that he enjoyed reading as well?   
Suddenly the metro stopped and she got up, giving him a last, almost affectionate look by means of goodbye before getting off. 

Before he could think it through he dashed after her.

“Wait!” 

He jogged across the platform to catch up and she turned around to look at him, seemingly a little scared. Shit, he shouldn’t have followed her, should he? But he couldn’t just… He couldn’t just let her go like that and risk never seeing her again, right? Or was he being too sentimental? He sighed, keeping a little bit of distance. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come after you. I just… Will you allow me to introduce myself to you? If not then feel free to say so, and I will get on the next metro out of here.” 

She seemed to think it over, those beautiful eyes of hers looking at him as if she could see straight into his soul, and for a moment he worried she would reject him based on what she saw there – but then the corners of her mouth twitched up and her blush returned. 

“All right then. Do you mind if we sit down at a coffee place? You can’t blame a girl for being a little careful around strangers.” 

“Yes! Yes, of course; that is only fair.” Excitement bubbled up within him and he moved to her side with a big smile on his face, accompanying her to one of the small underground cafés. 

Perhaps the Fates were working in his favour, after all.  


	6. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 487  
> Tags: Hurt/comfort, shitty parents

He was on his way to the gardens when he saw you, sitting by the window and basking in the golden light of the afternoon sun. At first nothing seemed out of place, yet something… something was off; he could see it in your posture, see it in the way your eyes were closed and the way your breathing was a little irregular. And then you moved your face just the tiniest bit, the sunlight revealing the glistening trails running down your cheek.   
He froze. 

Why… why had you been crying? 

His original destination forgotten he made his way over to you, silently, cautiously, clearing his throat when he stood beside you – making you jump slightly. He spoke quietly, his gaze soft: “Can I join you?” 

You averted your gaze and wiped away the tear stains. “Yeah.”

He sat down opposite of you in the window seat, and for a moment neither of you spoke.   
You could feel his eyes on you, though; could feel him studying you with worry in his gaze, and after a sigh you decided to tell him about it. He was your friend, after all. 

“Just the same old thing again. Never being good enough, never being heard. It’s exhausting.”

“Who told you that? Who dared to say you’re not good enough?” Anger bubbled up within him at the sheer disrespect. 

“My parents.” 

His angry frown fell, empathy and sorrow taking its place. He could almost feel your pain as if it were his own – because he, out of all people, knew best how horrible it could be. To lack the love you so desperately want from the people you care about. To be seen as less, as unworthy. To never be good enough.   
He waited, silently; and after a few moments you continued. 

“They don’t even listen to what I have to say – If only I could explain myself to them, I…” You shook your head and rested your face in your hands, tears welling up again. “They see nothing but a disappointment; they’re disgusted with me and they remind me of it at any chance they get.”

A soft sob shook your shoulders and Loki couldn’t stand it, so he moved closer and gently pulled you into his arms; holding your head against his chest and nuzzling the top of your head to offer you comfort. 

“You are not a disappointment. Not to me. You are… you are a stunning woman, intelligent and strong and still kind despite the things they say to you. Their opinion of you does not change that. One day you’ll be able to make a life for yourself and they won’t be able to hurt you anymore – and until then… Until then you have me.”   
He rubbed softly over the back of your spine, pressing his lips to your hair in a featherlight kiss. 

“You’re never alone, don’t forget that. And you are always, _always_ , enough.”


	7. A Lovely Reward for Working Overtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 530  
> Tags: Crush, car trouble

“Oh come on!” 

You tried to start your car for what might be the seventh time, and just like the six times before it had no effect whatsoever. With a sigh you rested your forehead to the steering wheel and tried not to panic. It was already dark out and you definitely didn’t look forward to walking home, especially since it was quite the walk and would take at least 30 minutes. Maybe you could fix the problem? Despite the fact that you knew next to nothing about cars and had no skill in fixing them?  
What a lovely reward for working overtime. 

You opened the door and scanned your surroundings but it was quiet, no one in sight, and though it should have eased your worries a little it had the exact opposite effect: every alley looked darker, every shadow activating your fight of flight response. You took a deep breath. Just fix the car and get out of here. Fix the car and get out of here. Fix the car and get out of here. 

You made your way to the front, not at all comfortable with the fact that you had to turn your back to the rest of the world to focus on the problem, and opened the hood to reveal the engine and whatever all that other stuff around it was. 

“Car trouble?” 

You jumped with a yelp and whipped around with adrenaline rushing through you, only to see your neighbour – who was also the man you might or might not fantasize about at night. And during the day. Gods, could this situation get any worse?

“Loki? What are you doing here?” 

Didn’t he work a few blocks away? And besides, it was already very late. But of course he just smiled that handsome smile of his.

“I went on a walk when I noticed your predicament.” 

You sighed again, staring at the engine with a woeful expression. “It won’t start; I tried about a million times already.”

“Unfortunately my knowledge of vehicles is below par, but I will text my brother to have him take a look at it in the morning.” 

He got out his phone before you could reply, and so you whispered a soft yet surprised ‘thank you’ as you watched his elegant fingers type the message to his sibling. 

“All done,” he said with a smile as he put his phone back into the pocked of his black coat. “Allow me to walk you home; I would feel more at ease knowing you arrived safely.”

You stared at him for a moment, not really knowing what to do or say. Was this a dream? Had your car not broken down at all and had you simply fallen asleep? Would you wake up still parked in front of work with your seat belt still on? You casually pinched the skin on the back of your hand, inhaling sharply at the sting of pain it caused. Nope, definitely awake.

To your embarrassment, however, Loki had noticed the little gesture – and after a split second of confusion his smile spread into a grin. “Let’s go, shall we?” 

And he offered you his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might come a part 2 to this one!


	8. A Lovely Reward for Working Overtime - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 978  
> Tags: Crush, car trouble, walking home, stuck in elevator

You took his arm a little hesitantly, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy, and you made sure to avoid his gaze. Did he know you were into him? You glanced at his face from the corner of your eye as you started walking and saw that his grin was still there – smug, yet casual. Was he playing with you, then? Getting a kick out of flustering you? You barely knew him, after all. Yes, he was your neighbour, and yes, you spotted him or even bumped into him almost every day, but when it came to conversation you had never gotten much further than a little small talk; and it always ended quickly enough when he disappeared down the stairs or into his apartment. Sometimes you had wondered if he either disliked social interaction or if he disliked you in particular. Maybe he wasn’t too keen on having neighbours?

And yet here he was, walking you home, because he would apparently feel more at ease knowing you arrived there safely.

Only when the corners of his lips twitched up even more did you realise you had been staring at him suspiciously and you quickly focused on the pavement ahead again. Loki chuckled.

“Are you afraid of me?”

The question was spoken so casually, almost teasingly, and your heart sped up a little. “No! No, not at all.”

“Maybe you should be,” came his reply whispered into your ear, and it sent a shiver down your spine. Oh gods.

His grin didn’t waver as you continued walking and you kept your mouth firmly shut, trying to get your heart back under control. What the hell? Was that a threat? And yet you didn’t feel threatened at all – quite the opposite. The fantasies you had had about him came back and you begged the universe that there was no such thing as mind readers or you were absolutely doomed, though maybe the fact that your body was heating up a little betrayed you just the same.

Finally your building came into sight however, and it was as if relief washed over you and got rid of some of the unresolved sexual tension. Just a little more and you’d be safely back inside your apartment.

The electronic doors slid open with a soft whoosh and you let your hand slip from Loki’s arm as you stepped into the safety of the low-quality halogen light. What you hadn’t expected, however, was for him to press the button for the elevator doors to open, and to gesture for you to step in first – but then again, you didn’t really know what else you should have thought to happen. Taking the stairs together to the seventh floor didn’t exactly sound like a wonderful option either, and him walking away made no sense when he lived right next to you. 

So you stepped inside, trying to hide your nerves by checking your phone while he pressed the button for the seventh floor, and for a moment it seemed as though you had been overreacting; the elevator rising through the shaft-

until it jerked to a stop and left you trapped between the third and fourth floor. 

Oh no.

Your eyes found Loki’s and you couldn’t help the waver in your voice. “A-are we stuck?”

“It seems so,” he replied, and tried pressing the button again. Nothing happened. He tried the one for opening the doors, then the alarm one, yet nothing seemed to be working besides the flickering light. “I guess we have no option but to wait.”

You nodded, slightly panicking, and wrapped your arms around your chest to try and minimize your slight trembling. Being stuck with Loki inside an elevator had been one of the fantasies your mind had conjured, and warmth pooled between your legs at the thought of it, but being actually stuck inside this metal box was a whole lot less arousing – even with the raven-haired eye candy.

He turned to you, eyes scanning your slightly shivering form, and assumed the wrong thing.

“Are you cold?”

He set a step closer and you quickly set a step back, hands held in front of you in a reassuring gesture. “No, no I’m fine.”

He studied you for a little more, and when he set another step towards you and you reacted by stepping back, he chuckled darkly. “So you are afraid of me, then.” A statement, not a question, as he slowly backed you up against the cool metal wall.

“N-no it’s not what you think, I’m not – it’s just that uhm, being stuck in an elevator is a bit… frightening.” But your eyes were staring into his, your back pressed against the wall, and you swallowed hard as he came even closer – to the point where his chest was only inches away from yours.

“And yet you react strongly to my closeness. If it’s not fear you feel towards me, then what is making you tremble?” His smirk was dark, devilish, and very, very dangerous.

You jumped a little when he hooked a finger under your chin and lifted it, his lips so close to yours you could feel his breath roll down your skin, and hesitantly your hands found his chest – yet not to push him back. He chuckled darkly.

“Tell me, love. How do I make you feel?”

He tilted your head to the side and ghosted his lips over your exposed neck, his free hand finding your hip, and your face instantly reddened when a mewl slipped from your lips. You could feel his smile so close to your neck it made you weak in the knees and your hands tightened into fists around the lapels of his coat to keep him close, to hesitantly pull him closer-

a ding announced your arrival at the seventh floor, and the doors of the elevator slid open


End file.
